universal_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carla
Carla (シャルル Sharuru) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. Carla is a white exceed and the partner of Wendy Marvell. Carla sees herself as a mother figure to Wendy and cares for her. Just like Happy she can also use Aera magic to fly. Carla is also the daughter of Queen Shagotte of Extalia. Personality Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it. As she learned about her mission as an Exceed, she was shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, which was later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she, at first, despised him. Later, when they learned the "truth" of the mission, he defended her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets. She started accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends, as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in the form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped, and she almost fell out of a wagon. She, in turn, saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also had extreme confidence and no doubts when Happy flew off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has smiled more, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. She also has a fondness for Darjeeling Tea and does not like tomcats. Character Design Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like other characters, seems to switch outfits on a regular basis. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angel-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Magic And Abilities Aera (翼エーラ Ēra): Much like Happy, Carla can also use Aera, allowing her to sprout wings on her back and fly. She is strong enough to carry one person while in flight. *Max Speed (ＭＡＸスピード Makkusu Supīdo): Just like her fellow Exceed, Happy, Carla can utilize considerable amounts of Magic Power in order for her to fly as fast as she can. Because of this, however, Carla experiences rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation how long the user uses this technique. Precognition (予知 Yochi): Carla has the same ability to predict what and when something will happen as her mother, Shagotte. She is the only other Exceed to have this ability. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): After one year, Carla has trained herself to able to transform into a human. This transformation gives her a childlike appearance. She keeps her tail with its red ribbon and has shoulder length hair with cat ears on top. In this form Carla's Magic is increased by a bit. As a result her precognitive abilities are enhanced as well. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Carla has been shown to use swift and powerful kicks in her human form. *White Moon (ホワイトムーン Howaito Mūn): Carla cartwheels into a drop kick on top of her opponent's head. Her kick is strong enough to bring down a member of Orochi's Fin. Story Early Life Carla's home world is Edolas, kingdom of Extalia, and she is one of the Exceed. While in her egg, Carla's power of precognition activated. She mistakenly believed she had a mission to go to Earth Land to kill a Dragon Slayer. In actuality, the discussion she heard was a lie to the people of Edolas, to cover up the Queen's plan to save the Exceed race, as she knew Extalia would be destroyed. Sometime before the start of the series before Carla was born, she was sent by her mother, Queen Shagotte, through the Anima to escape a future disaster. One day Wendy found her egg, and when she was born she saw visions involving the Royal Army of Edolas. Since her birth, she kept believing she was sent to kill Wendy. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Queen Shagotte' 'Wendy Marvell' Friends 'Wendy Marvell' 'Happy' 'Natsu Dragneel' 'Lucy Heartfilia' 'Gray Fullbuster' 'Erza Scarlet' 'Pantherlily' Family *Shagotte (Mother) *Wendy Marvell (Partner) Trivia * She calls Happy "Tomcat" * Carla does not like fish * She is a polite and proper cat when she speaks to people * She is the princess of Extalia * Carla can see the future * She has a fondness for Darjeeling Tea * Hate's tomcats Gallery